Feelings
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: When they finally kissed that night, they ignited a spark that circulated through both of their bodies. A spark that was always there, a spark that would never leave, and a spark that couldn't be ignited with other people. A spark that could only be ignited by the Angel and the Devil. **for Duncney week 2014**


Title: Feelings

Prompt: Want you back/ Angel and the Devil (not sure if this fits lmao)

Rating: T

Words: 4029

Summary: When they finally kissed that night, they ignited a spark that circulated through both of their bodies. A spark that was always there, a spark that would never leave, and a spark that couldn't be ignited with other people. A spark that could only be ignited by the Angel and the Devil.

A/N: Will probably be on fanfiction as well…? I think. Anyway, please read and leave comments and feedback after :) Happy Duncney week!

P.S.- I feel like no one has been reading Trapped lately. If you could please read it and leave a review, you'd make MAYFB very happy :) Just click on my page and you'll see it.

I just realized there were a TON of typos, since I copied and paced this from my blog, but I think they're good now. Thanks for cooperating!

* * *

Courtney was making her way back from World Tour, that god-forsaken show. She didn't really know how someone as smart as he could be tricked into coming back for every shitty season of that show.

She'd been tricked, humiliated, and worst of all, humiliated herself. She should've known that contract she'd made Duncan sign would drive him away. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was wrong for it.

But Duncan never really gave her chance to explain herself. Nor did he ever indicate that he was tired of her in any way. When he finally did, it was too late. The last thing she'd expect was Gwen to not only kiss her boyfriend, but let him conspire her demise. It was as if Gwen was running from her own conscience.

Nobody seemed to care except on her team except for Heather, and even she didn't care as much as Courtney needed her to. Courtney began to loose challenges and ultimately herself. She let Alejandro and Duncan manipulate her! Worst of all, she'd hadn't gotten her revenge. Nobody messed with her and got away with it…

And the worst thing was that she still loved him, even after all of that.

How could people even have the nerve…She thought bitterly. _How could you have the fucking audacity…_

But all of that didn't matter. Soon she'd be home, and would have to face the ridiculous lectures from her parents. They wouldn't bother listening to her side of story. They never did and never would. Instead of consoling her, they'd bombard her with a chorus of "I told you so's" and go on to tell her how she shouldn't make stupid decisions.

Courtney was glad that even with all that went down on Total Drama, New York University hadn't revoked her full ride. Her transcript was too flawless.

The bus dropped her off right in front of her house. She inhaled and exhaled,preparing for the lectures from her parents. When she was ready, she unlocked the door and opened it. The house was empty, had told her parents that she was coming home today. Courtney went to the kitchen to get some snacks. She hadn't eaten since morning.

There was a note on the fridge. It read: _Welcome Back, Court! Your mom and I will be back in a little while. Went to pick up groceries. Love you!_

Courtney rolled her eyes and went to her room. She'd missed it. The pink walls with the awards and plaques all over reminded her that she wasn't a piece of shit. The awards lifted her spirit and gave her some of her dignity back. And her violin! Not the old one that Bridgette had crushed, the new one her mom had ordered while she was away.

So smooth… and it had that new violin smell. Her room… perfectly clean with no reminder of anything from the show.

Courtney laid on her bed and closed her eyes. It was good to finally be away from it all.

Soon, she was asleep.

_Later_

"Courtney!" She heard her mom yelling her name from downstairs.

She slowly opened her eyes. How long had she'd been asleep? But that didn't matter at the moment. She was about to be getting it from her parents…

"Yes mother?" She answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She reluctantly rose from her bed and started down the stars.

She put on a fake smile when she hugged her mother in the kitchen. Her parents had been so hard on her over the years, causing her dislike of them.

"Welcome back," Her dad said and Courtney widened her unauthentic smile.

_Could they just cut to the chase?_ Courtney thought. _What're they trying to do, get on my good side?_

"We need to talk," Her mom said sternly, leading her to the living room.

_Finally,_ Courtney thought. _Just get on with it._

"Ahem," Her mom cleared her throat, starting the lecture. "We warmed you about that atrocious bad boy scum…"

_Here we go._

"And although we are very sorry for what happened to you," Her father continued.

The fucking audacity to rub this shit in my face…

"We forbid you to ever have anything to do with him again."

"We did forbid when you first met the scum- I mean boy," Her mom said.

_Must they always shove my mistakes in my face when I make them?_

"But you deliberately disobeyed us," Her dad said.

"And you've suffered the consequences," They both said together.

_The fucking audacity…_

"Yup, I've learned my lesson!" Courtney said sarcastically. "Never disobey mom and dad, bad boys are bad!"

But… they didn't catch her sarcasm.

Courtney used to be the perfect obedient girl.. blindly obeying nearly everything her parents said whether it was good or bad. But as time grew on, and especially after her experiences on Total Drama, she started to see her parents for what they really were: overbearing insensitive pieces of shit. She no longer found the need to obey their every word and she could finally find her own path. That was one thing that came from her experiences.

She was going to be 18 in a couple of days and her parents hadn't changed since the day she was born.

"That's good," Her mom said and both of her parents hugged her tightly.

"Now that the scum is out of sight and out of mind," Her mom said. "You can focus on getting your degree in law."

That was another thing. She was majoring in music. TDWT helped her realize her passion for the arts. Although law seemed promising, music was her passion. She loved feeling free while singing, playing her violin, or anything music related.

Her parents didn't know that she'd secretly decided to major in music. And when they'd find out they'd flip their lid. For once, Courtney wouldn't care at all. It was her life and her decisions.

She was ready to go to school in New York City. She was ready to start over. It was like anew beginning. Total Drama wasn't nearly as popular in the States as it was in Canada, so there'd be less media following her around. Besides, with the new cast coming around, the old cast would fade into the background.

She didn't tell anyone on Total Drama that she was going out of the country. Not that they asked or cared.

"Yup," Courtney said. "Excuse me. I think I'm rather tired. I just need to sleep…"

Her parents nodded and let Courtney go to her room.

Truth was, she wasn't tired. She just wanted to get away from her parents and… be musical.

After the cheating scandal, Courtney and Trent had become good friends during the aftermaths. He was the only one who really seemed to care, having been hurt by Gwen on TDA. Sometimes they got together and composed songs, did covers of popular songs, and had a good time. She thought they sounded pretty good together.

She dialed his number.

"Hello?" He asked when he picked up.

"It's Courtney," She said. "Music?"

"Music."

When she came to his house, they did what they usually did: write songs and do covers of popular songs. But Trent suggested something that made her think.

"Do you think these would get popular if we put them on youtube?" Trent asked.

Courtney giggled. "Don't be stupid. What's the chance of them becoming popular?"

"Well, we're all ready famous," Trent said. "And we're both music majors, right? This could help us with college if it gets popular!"

Courtney shrugged. She already had a full ride to NYU but Trent could use the money, who was going to school not too far away from her.

"I don't know if I want more attention again," Courtney said.

"I see," Trent said softly. "But it'd be good attention! Everyone would be paying attention to your wonderful voice."

Courtney giggled. It could work her in favor. She did have a beautiful voice. Perhaps this could take the negative limelight off her of her/

"All right," Courtney decided. "You win."

Trent was right. People loved their covers and songs. Each time they posted a video, they got more and more views each time. Even as they both went to College in the states, they still made time to make the vies.

Soon, the negative images that guarded them from Total Drama were replaced by adorers of their musicality.

A year and a half after they'd posted their first videos, record companies were recognizing their talents. People were calling them everyday. And they were college sophomores. They both saw this as a fantastic way to start their careers in music. A couple of months in, and their fame was growing. They called themselves the Dramatic Duo. Incredibly cheesy, but catchy.

Of course, when you're famous, everybody wants you. Even your enemies love you. Because they want some (or more) of that moolah, that fame. Even people who cheated on you and humiliated you want you. People who supposedly made it so clear that they didn't love you want you. Ridiculous.

Courtney laughed at Chris's offer to come do another season. She had no desire or need to be back on that ridiculous show.

Duncan of course, had never really stopped loving Courtney. He didn't want her because she was famous or had money. He'd just gotten tired of her controlling and domineering ways. It wasn't the same with Gwen/ She didn't have the same passion that Courtney did. Hell, _they_ didn't have the same passion that him and Courtney did. The intense arguments, the passion-filled kisses, and the sweet moments had vanished away with the last season they were on. Gwen and Duncan broke up for months after they got together, and he didn't miss it all.

He'd heard about Trent and Courtney's new found musicality. Although Trent and Courtney weren't in any type of romantic relationship, Duncan couldn't help but be jealous. How dare Trent use his musical talent and work with her, without his consent? What Duncan was thinking sounded ridiculous, but when you're jealous you get ridiculous.

It also came to him that he'd never actually said sorry to Courtney. Not sincerely. Sometimes he dialed her number, but never pressed the green button. He didn't have the guts to speak to her. She was probably busy with her college work and music.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her voice was when she sang. She could capture the hearts of everyone, even those who despised her. He could practically feel her passion as he watched her sing.

He remembered when they were together and sometimes sang for him. Or the times when she'd him to sleep.

Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of her. That was him, always taking the easy way out. Things were tough, but Courtney was 100% willing to work it out when he came back that day to World Tour. He feared that he'd permanently messed up things by cheating on her with her only friend in the game…

After World Tour, his mom forced him to take classes at the community college in his area. The colleges would nevertake with his pathetic high school grades. After his 2nd year of college, he'd transfer to university and major in something. Hadn't figured that part out yet.

Courtney could've helped him out with that too.. with careers and all that. She was good with that stuff. The more he thought about it… Courtney could've helped him with a lot of things. But it didn't matter because things were messed up for good… right?

Courtney thought about Duncan more than she should've. The thoughts were always accompanied by strong memories of their experiences on the show. Too strong for her to be thinking about all the time. So, she usually blocked them out with thoughts about school or her music lyrics. It was strange, running away from her thoughts…

What was even stranger was that those thoughts sometimes found their way into her lyrics. But it was usually indirectly, so that people wouldn't ask her if her songs were about him in particular… she didn't want that kind of attention again.

She had been so ready to get out, start over, and forget about all the drama. But you couldn't really forget about someone who had so much effect on you, someone who you'd been through hell and back with. You could try, but you couldn't accomplish it. They would always have a place in your vast sea of memory and thoughts.

She couldn't help but think what he was doing with his life, however. She'd heard that he and Gwen had split a while ago but she didn't pay much attention to that. She found herself not paying much attention to anything Total-Drama related. She had much more important things to think about. Actually, she hadn't talked to anyone but Trent of Bridgette. Of course everyone was suddenly being nice to her since she had money. She wasn't buying that bullshit. Where were they when she was hurting? Where were they when she was broken? Where were they when it mattered?

Courtney could've helped him out with that too.. with careers and all that. She was good with that stuff. The more he thought about it… Courtney could've helped him with a lot of things. But it didn't matter because things were messed up for good… right?

****  
Courtney thought about Duncan more than she should've. The thoughts were always accompanied by strong memories of their experiences on the show. Too strong for her to be thinking about all the time. So, she usually blocked them out with thoughts about school or her music lyrics. It was strange, running away from her thoughts…

What was even stranger was that those thoughts sometimes found their way into her lyrics. But it was usually indirectly, so that people wouldn't ask her if her songs were about him in particular… she didn't want that kind of attention again.

She had been so ready to get out, start over, and forget about all the drama. But you couldn't really forget about someone who had so much effect on you, someone who you'd been through hell and back with. You could try, but you couldn't accomplish it. They would always have a place in your vast sea of memory and thoughts.

She couldn't help but think what he was doing with his life, however. She'd heard that he and Gwen had split a while ago but she didn't pay much attention to that. She found herself not paying much attention to anything Total-Drama related. She had much more important things to think about. Actually, she hadn't talked to anyone but Trent of Bridgette. Of course everyone was suddenly being nice to her since she had money. She wasn't buying that bullshit. Where were they when she was hurting? Where were they when she was broken? Where were they when it mattered?

She wrote a song about fake people such as them, and they all stopped sending her messages.

Her parents kicked her out of the house after they found out she was majoring in music. She eventually got her own places in both Canada and the States.

One day, during the summer of Sophomore Year, Duncan texted her.

_Hey, the text said._

She wondered why she hadn't blocked his # or deleted him from her contacts. But then she remembered: She'd tried doing it once, but she couldn't. Even his name held too many strong memories, good and bad. Good and bad memories that she just couldn't delete. Just like the skull that was in a box in her closet. Too many memories..

_Busy,_ was all she could think to reply. They hadn't spoken in a year and a half.. Courtney was only in Canada when she visited relatives.

But at the moment, she wasn't busy at all. She was watching NetFlix on her laptop.  
She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him again…

_Can I just have a few minutes Princess_

Jesus, Courtney thought. He's bringing out the nicknames…

Courtney couldn't help but blush at the familiar nickname. It was accompanied by memories of their time on Total she quickly snapped out of it. He wasn't about to sweet talk her.

_Make it Quick_, Courtney said.

He replied back almost instantly.

_Thx. Can we…talk… like in person sometime?_

Courtney widened her eyes at her IPhone screen. Meet up? Person? Face? Talk?

_Why?_

_We never really talked much about what happened…_

Courtney sighed… they never really did talk about anything.

_Why now, of all times?_

_I've been thinking about you…_

Duncan reluctantly typed that message. It was true. Seeing her name everywhere, her face. It brought back strong memories, good and bad.

Courtney looked at the message. She'd thought of him more than often, but usually went back to her music or schoolwork. The memories were too strong.

Perhaps it was time to face those memories. Now or never.

She sighed and typed back slowly.

_Whatever. you can come by right now if you want… but make it quick_

She texted him her address as well.

Duncan smiled sadly at the message. She could practically hear her in his head while he read it. He couldn't help but think if she was busy or just bitter. It'd be easier to tell if she was lying if she was sitting in front of him. She was good at lying for the game, but her feelings? She needed work in that area.

Suddenly he found himself nervous. What would say? Was she still bitter? Was she really bitter? Was she busy?

He'd be finding out soon…

Courtney took out her song notebooks and papers to make it look as if she was busy. She also turned on her keyboard. She didn't know why she was bothering to do this.

What would Duncan say to her? Why the sudden need to talk? Where was he when she wanted to talk? Where was he when she wanted to work things out? Where was anyone?

Ugh, Courtney thought. She hated him… but she loved him. Only one person could make her emotions swirl like this and it was him.

There was a knock at the door and Courtney new for a fact that it was Duncan.

She opened the door. His face brightened at the sight of her. He still ha the green mohawk and the mesmerizing teal eyes. But the skull shirt and the converse were replaced with more casual attire. He sported blue gym shorts, a Toronto Maple Leaf shirt, and a hoodie.

Courtney was dressed in black gym shorts an an NYU shirt.

"Busy, huh?" Duncan asked, inviting himself in.

"You know, I never said you could come in," Courtney said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Courtney shut the door.

"Same mannerless pig," She muttered to herself, walking towards the sofa.

"What was that?" Duncan asked, smirking.

Same ridiculous smirk.

Duncan sat on the sofa and looked at a sheet of paper with song lyrics on it. Courtney tried to get him from looking at them but Duncan held it way over his head.

"Give it back," Courtney hissed, reaching for the paper although it was in vain.

Duncan looked up the paper.

_where you when it hurt_

_where were you when I_

_wanted to work things out_

_where were you when it_

_mattered the most_

Duncan smiled sadly. "Are these about me?"

Courtney snatched the paper from his head. They weren't when she wrote it.. it was about people from TD all being nice to her after her new found fame… but then again her thoughts about him sometimes found their way into her lyrics…

"No," Courtney said. "It's about fake people… But if the shoe fits…" She mocked his signature smirk.

"Did you ever write any songs about me?"

There'd been a couple, but she never let them go public. She wasn't ready for that kind of attention again.

"Not for the public," Courtney said. "Just to get out of my feelings.."

Duncan sighed. Here we go

"Look, Court, I'm sorry," He finally mustered out. "I'm sorry for everything. For being a dick. I was a real fucking dick. I don't know what was going through my mind.."

Courtney took in what he was saying. She could tell that he was being sincere. But she could feel her anger rising. It was like talking about these things fueled her up…

"Jesus Christ, Duncan," She snapped. "Do you know how helpful this would've been if you said this a long time ago? Do you know how helpful this would've been if you'd said this while I was freaking loosing challenges?! Why now?"

Duncan's anger was on the rise as well.

"Because-because- I don't know, all right?! Don't act like you're a saint now, Courtney, because that contract and all those rules were not working!"

"I only made that stupid contract because of how much time you and Gwen were spending together back on Action! You guys were getting so close and I hated it!"

"Well why didn't you just talk to me about it? It would've been so helpful if you'd said this a long time ago!"

"Oh don't you use my words against me," Courtney hissed. "I was planning to say something about it before you quit. And then again right before I found out you sucked faces with my closest friend in the game! Nice going, genius." She crossed her arms and scowled.

"You still should've said it sooner, genius," Duncan said.

"And it wasn't like you ever told me it was bothering you, genius," Courtney said.

"Looks like there's alot of things we didn't tell each other, genius," Duncan said. "And I don't know why you'd feel threatened by me and Gwen's friendship…"

Courtney's voice became sarcastic. "I don't know, maybe because you guys were always together? And the fact that you just had so much in common, more than you ever did with me? Or the fact that everyone continued tor rub the possibility of Gwuncan in my face?!"

Duncan turned to face her, but she was still facing away from her.

"There was nothing ever between us," Duncan said, his voice just above a whisper. "There is nothing between us. She's not you, Courtney."

Duncan continued, "Seeing your face everywhere and hearing your voice everywhere made me realize that."

"Maybe we needed some time apart," Courtney said.

Courtney turned to face him. She still couldn't get over those teal eyes… She could get lost in them.

It was as if in that moment, they were both filled with an undeniable passion to kiss each other. Passion that Courtney'd been avoiding and passion that he didn't have the guts to speak about.

When they finally kissed that night, they ignited a spark that circulated through both of their bodies. A spark that was always there, a spark that would never leave, and a spark that couldn't be ignited with other people. A spark that could only be ignited by the Angel and the Devil.

The passion-filled kiss became deeper and Duncan started planting kisses down Courtney's neck. They couldn't stop… they wouldn't stop. The passion was building up for far too long.

Duncan found his hands sliding up her shirt and Courtney did the honors of removing it. They'd gotten this far only two other times before…

Duncan took off his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned six-pack, which she could never get enough of when she saw it.

Things got more intense as he fondled with the back of her bra. He finally unhooked it and threw it on the floor.

That was when she pulled him away.

It was like she wasn't even thinking, just acting on what she felt when she said, "Not here."

Just a few minutes ago they'd been arguing. And now look at what they were about to do..

She led him to her room, closed the door, and they stumbled onto the bed.

Only the angel and the devil…


End file.
